warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Maulwurfbart
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=Maulwurfjunges (Molekit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Maulwurfpfote (Molepaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Maulwurfbart (Molewhisker) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Mohnfrost |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Beerennase |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Kirschfall |Mentor=Rosenblatt |Schüler=Erlenherz (zeitweise), Honigfell |lebend=Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, River of Fire, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Crowfeather's Trial, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, The Longest Night |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide}} Maulwurfbart (Original: Molewhisker) ist ein großer, braun-cremefarbener Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Maulwurfjunges wird zusammen mit seiner Schwester Kirschjunges als Junges von Mohnfrost und Beerennase geboren. Als die beiden geboren sind, ruft Häherfeder, der Heiler des DonnerClans, ihren Vater, um die beiden zu sehen. Bevor er eintrifft, tauchen Tigerstern, Habichtfrost und Braunstern auf und schauen die beiden neugeborenen Jungen hungrig an. Nur der Heiler und sein Bruder Löwenglut sehen die Katzen vom Wald der Finsternis. Diese verschwinden, als Beerennase die Kinderstube betritt, um seine Jungen zu sehen. Fernes Echo :Als Maulwurfjunges' Schwester Kirschjunges hinter einem Blatt herjagt, es aber nicht fangen kann, macht er sich über sie lustig und lacht sie aus. Aber nur ein paar Herzschläge später bekommt er von seiner Mutter Mohnfrost eine kleine Strafe. :Später wird Wurzellicht mit ihnen spielend gesehen, die sich das Rückgrat gebrochen hat, als ein Baum auf sie stürzte. Sie behandeln sie als einen Freund und nicht als eine Verletzte, was Häherfeder sehr freut. Er klettert auf ihre Schultern und versucht, dort die Balance zu halten, dann zeigt sie ihrer Mutter Millie, dass sie die beiden Jungen zusammen auf der Schulter balancieren kann. Stimmen der Nacht :Er wird öfter in der Kinderstube gesehen. Er spielt gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester und redet mit seiner Mutter Mohnfrost. Spur des Mondes :Er und Kirschjunges sehen sich die Kriegerzeremonie von Taubenflug und Efeusee an. Als sie sagen, dass sie einmal die besten Schüler werden, hört Feuerstern dies und sagt ihnen, dass sie noch keine sechs Monde alt sind und noch etwas warten müssen. :Maulwurfjunges und seine Schwester bekommen Bauchschmerzen, da sie zu viel vom Eichhörnchen gegessen haben. Daraufhin muss Häherfeder sie behandeln. Der verschollene Krieger :Maulwurfjunges bekommt seinen Schülernamen Maulwurfpfote. Jedoch weigert er sich bei seiner Schülerzeremonie, Schülerarbeiten zu erledigen, wie etwa den Ältesten die Zecken aus dem Fell zu entfernen. Darüber sind Feuerstern und der ganze Clan empört. Später stimmt er dennoch zu, ein Schüler zu werden. Seine Mentorin wird Rosenblatt. Die letzte Hoffnung :Maulwurfpfote wird als Botschafter zum Wind- und FlussClan ausgesendet. Seine Schwester Kirschpfote, die ebenfalls Botschafterin ist, geht zum SchattenClan. Bevor die beiden zu den jeweiligen Clans aufbrechen, sagt ihre Mutter Mohnfrost ihnen, dass sie stolz ist und ihr Vater Beerennase ergänzt, dass sie zwar heute noch Schüler sind, aber irgendwann gute Krieger sein werden. :Während des Kampfes läuft Hummelstreif in die beiden Schüler rein. Taubenflug stellt nach Maulwurfpfotes Erzählungen glücklich fest, dass der FlussClan die Krieger aus dem Wald der Finsternis bereits an die Grenze getrieben haben. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :Maulwurfbart wird zum Mentor von Erlenpfote ernannt, und Erlenpfote erinnert sich daran, dass er und Kirschfall, die neue Mentorin von Funkenpfote Wurfgeschwister sind. Während Kirschfall sehr energisch und voller Vorfreude an ihre Mentorenarbeit herangeht, ist Maulwurfbart eher streng und stetig. Erlenpfote denkt ein wenig geknickt, dass er auch lieber eine Mentorin hätte, die Spaß versteht. Trotz allem versucht Erlenpfote einen guten Eindruck bei seinem neuen Mentor zu machen. Er und Kirschfall tragen den neuen Schülern auf, die Zecken der Ältesten mit Mäusegalle zu entfernen. :''Rest Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt ''Dunkelste Nacht :Als Eulennase im DonnerClan-Lager einen Aufstand macht, weil Moospelz noch nichts gegessen hat, stellt sich ihm Maulwurfbart entgegen und sagt, dass vielleicht genug für alle da wäre, wenn Eulennase weniger Zeit mit Meckern und mehr Zeit mit Jagen verbringen würde. Daraufhin stellen sich Seeherz und Farnpelz neben ihren Clangefährten und funkeln Maulwurfbart an. Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Crowfeather's Trial :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''The Ultimate Guide :''Folgt}} Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Als Distelblatt heimlich den Clan beobachtet, bemerkt sie zwei ihr unbekannte Junge, von denen eines krank ist. Maulwurfjunges ermahnt Kirschjunges, dass sie nicht zum Spielen rausgehen darf, da sie krank ist. :Später rettet Distelblatt Kirschpfote und Maulwurfpfote vor einem Fuchs. Nebelsterns Omen : Kurzgeschichten ''The Longest Night :Als die DonnerClan-Katzen sich für das, von Brombeerstern, ausgerufene Clan-Treffen auf der Lichtung des DonnerClan-Lagers versammeln, schiebt sich Millie an Maulwurfbart und Beerennase vorbei, um zu ihrem Gefährten Graustreif zu gelangen. Sonstiges *Er wird oft fälschlicherweise als braun- und ''sand''farben beschrieben. *In ''Die Mission des Schülers wird er als beigebraun und in Distelblatts Geschichte als braun-''beige''farbener Kater beschrieben. *In Dunkelste Nacht wird er außerdem einmal nur als sandfarben beschrieben. *Mohnfrost benannte ihn nach ihrem verstorbenen Bruder Maulwurfpfote.Kates Blog Familie *Mutter: Mohnfrost *Vater: Beerennase *Schwester: Kirschfall *Großmütter: Ampferschweif, Minka *Großväter: Farnpelz, Socke *Urgroßmütter: Glanzfell, Frostfell *Urgroßväter: Weißpelz, Löwenherz *Ururgroßmütter: Frischbrise, Rotbrust, Schneepelz, Fleckenschweif *Ururgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Wuschelpelz, Stachelkralle, Kleinohr *Tanten: Rußherz, Honigfarn, Lilienherz, Saatpfote, Haselschweif *Onkel: Maulwurfpfote, Mausbart *Halbtante: Rosenblatt *Halbonkel: Unkenfuß *Großtanten: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Großonkel: Dornenkralle, Schlammfell, Regenpelz *Cousinen: Ampferstreif, Distelschopf, Flykit, Spotkit, Blattschatten, Honigfell *Cousins: Rauchklang, Snapkit, Lerchenlied *Entfernte Verwandte: Vogelflug, Wolkenstern, Tupfenpelz, Ginsterkralle Character Art Molewhisker.J.byTopas.png|Junges Molewhisker.S.byTopas.png|Schüler Molewhisker.K.byTopas.png|Krieger Molewhisker.J.alt.byTopas.png|Junges (alternativ, braun-beigefarben) Molewhisker.S.alt.byTopas.png|Schüler (alternativ, braun-beigefarben) Molewhisker.K.alt.byTopas.png|Krieger (alternativ, beigebraun) Molewhisker.S.alt2.byTopas.png|Schüler (alternativ, braun- und sandfarben) Molewhisker.K.alt2.byTopas.png|Krieger (alternativ, braun- und sandfarben) Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Kommt her und tretet vor mich. Von heute an wird dieses Junge Kirschpfote heißen. Fuchssprung, du hast Mut bewiesen und deinem Clan mit Ausdauer gedient. Ich bin sicher, dass du diese Qualitäten an deine Schülerin weitergeben wirst. :Maulwurfjunges: Ich will kein Schüler sein. Du willst uns nur all die ekeligen Aufgaben aufhalsen! :Feuerstern: Ja, es gibt Pflichten, die erledigt werden müssen. Aber das hat hier jeder Krieger getan. Und das Training ist nicht weniger wichtig. Deshalb habe ich Rosenblatt als Mentorin für dich ausgesucht. Sie ist eine geübte und wendige Kämpferin, und ich weiß, dass sie alles, was sie kann, an dich weitergeben wird. :Maulwurfjunges: Darf ich erst ein bisschen trainieren, bevor ich eine Katze nach Zecken absuchen muss? :Feuerstern: Das entscheidet Rosenblatt. :Rosenblatt: Heute haben wir etwas viel Besseres vor als Training. Wir werden das ganze Territorium erkunden. Mit den Pflichten fangen wir morgen an. :Maulwurfjunges: Wehe, wenn nicht! :Feuerstern: Von heute an wird dieses Junge Maulwurfpfote heißen. Jetzt geh und tausche den Nasengruß mit Rosenblatt. Quellen en:Molewhisker (TC)fi:Molewhisker (MK)ru:Крот (Грозовое племя)fr:Moustache de Loirpl:Kreci Wąs (TC)nl:Molkit (TVS)zh:鼹鼠须 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere Kategorie:Crowfeather's Trial Charaktere